kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Space Superiority
is the second episode of ''Kamen Rider Fourze. It is the concluding part of the initial Orion arc and features the establishment of the Kamen Rider Club following Fourze taking the title of Kamen Rider when he learns of the previous heroes. Synopsis Kengo reveals to Gentaro that he must turn off the Zodiarts Switch used by the person who activated it in order to truly defeat a Zodiarts. As Gentaro and Yuki search the campus for the owner of the Zodiarts Switch, she begins to tell Gentaro more about Kengo and how he came to have the Fourze Driver and the Astroswitches. Plot Becoming Fourze to save the school, Gentaro seemingly defeats the Orion Zodiarts. However, he is attacked by Kengo in the Powerdizer before Yuki gets them to stop fighting. Taking the Fourze Driver from Gentaro, seeing him while explaining what Zodiarts are, Kengo informs him that he failed to turn off the Zodiarts Switch that is used by a Switcher, a person who becomes a Zodiarts. Kengo takes his leave to track the Switcher down as Gentaro vows to find the Switcher. But as the trio take their leave, a mysterious figure picks up the Orion Switch and returns it to its Switcher. The next day, after a few misadventures of searching the campus for the Switcher, including fighting a group of delinquent students, Gentaro goes into the Rabbit Hatch to find something for a lead and accidentally opens a blast shield, moved by the sight of the Earth. After informing him that they are on the moon, Yuki and Gentaro don space suits to do a lunar walk. Yuki takes Gentaro to what remains of an OSTO lunar base that was destroyed seventeen years ago in the theft of the Zodiarts Switches, and the explosion took the life of Kengo's father. Finding Kengo as he is practicing on the Machine Massigler motorcycle, Gentaro tells him what he saw and offers to aid Kengo to the best of his abilities. By then, Gentaro gets a call about the monster's location at the campus stadium. With Yuki, he arrives at the stadium to find the caller, first-year goth girl Tomoko Nozama. However, Tomoko reveals that she has only traced a death threat posted to the school's website to the IP address of the man behind the Orion Zodiarts: Toshiya Miura. Gentaro finds Miura just as he is about to kill Shun, revealing that he is tired of being the football team's lackey and wants to play in a game. Gentaro tries to persuade him not to use the Orion Switch, but Shun pushes Miura over the edge, leading him to activate the Zodiarts Switch after it transforms. His is mind transferred into the body of the Orion Zodiarts as he begins his attack. With the girls taking Shun to safely, Kengo arrives and gives Gentaro the Fourze Driver to allow him to become Fourze again. As Shun takes his leave, saying that he will pretend that he has seen nothing, Fourze holds the Orion Zodiarts at bay with the Machine Massigler as Kengo uses his Burgermeal Foodroid to analyze it to find the Orion Switch. Once he discovers its location on the monster's body, Kengo tells Gentaro that he will have to get rid of the Zodiarts, but he can only do it in safe location: up in the air. He turns the Powerdizer into its Tower Mode, firing a series of missiles at the Orion Zodiarts to get it airborne so Fourze can hit it with the Massigler as it blasts off into the upper atmosphere. Fourze hits the Orion Zodiarts with the Rocket Drill Space Kick, destroying the creature safely, leaving only the Zodiarts Switch behind. After using the Parachute Switch to get a soft landing, Fourze switches off the Zodiarts Switch, causing it to disappear, and gains Miura's friendship. As they are about to get Miura medical attention, Tomoko calls Fourze a "Kamen Rider", showing the others footage of numerous heroes with that title on an urban legend website. Gentaro is inspired to set up the Kamen Rider Club, a club that fights off the Zodiarts and aims to befriend everyone at the school. Being made one of the club's first members, Kengo gets second thoughts of making Gentaro the Fourze Driver's user. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : *2B Members: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Astroswiches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Rocket **Cross - N/A **Triangle - Drill **Square - Radar, Parachute *'States Used:' **Base States Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 29, . *First time for Fourze using the Parachute Module. *When Tomoko showed Gentaro, Kengo, and Yuuki the past Kamen Riders on her tablet, there was a photo from Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate of the Futo Tower's destruction. **It is unknown why Double is considered an urban legend when Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate clearly showed that the fight between Double and Eternal was a publicly seen event, with a large number of Futo's citizens witnessing it. A possible explanation could be that the citizens of Futo covered up some of the details of the events to protect their resident superhero from unwanted attention from the media. **The Rider footage showed one Rider from each of the "eras" of the franchise at this point, including #1 (1971-1976), Super-1 (1979-1981), Black (1987-1989), Kuuga (2000-2010) and W (the current Neo-Heisei era) DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Youthful Transformation, Space Superiority, Queen Election and Protean Secret Maneuver. DSTD08711-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 1, DVD cover BSTD08711-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢宇・宙・上・等｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢宇・宙・上・等｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze